


Abort Plan

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, nothing goes to plan when ed's involved, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: Roy stared down at the love of his life. Ed was on one knee in front of him, in their living room, with a ring box in his hand, and a question hanging in the air between them.This is not how Roy had planned for the night to go.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Abort Plan

Roy stared down at the love of his life. Ed was on one knee in front of him, in their living room, with a ring box in his hand, and a question hanging in the air between them. 

This is not how Roy had planned for the night to go. Starting with that it was supposed to be him kneeling in front of Ed, with the ring box, and the question hanging in the air between them. 

The plan said that they would be in a carefully created atmosphere of fairy lights with a romantic song playing from the darkness. 

“This was not the plan,” Roy blurted out.

Ed’s brows furrowed together. Roy couldn’t tell if Ed was more hurt than confused, or more confused than hurt. 

“I had a plan,” Roy said, pushing himself to the edge of the couch. It both brought him closer to Ed and gave him access to his pocket. The pocket that had been holding the second most precious thing of his life for the last three months.

He held up the box and Ed’s eyes widened. 

“You were gonna ask me tonight,” Ed said.

“I had a plan!” Roy slid off the couch to kneel in the small space Ed left between the couch and the coffee table. 

Ed started laughing, collapsing over the coffee table. He still had his ring box clutched in his hand, curled against his chest. Roy sat and stared. He could feel his face getting more pinched. 

“You had some big romantic thing set up, didn’t you?” Ed asked. 

Roy didn’t answer, instead gluing his eyes on the little box he held. 

“Fuck, Roy. You could have asked me when we were still all sticky in bed and I would have said yes, ring or no,” Ed said. 

Roy watched Ed’s hands come into view, beautiful hands with scars from having been used but still soft and gentle and worthy of a beautiful ring. 

“That’s not why I had a plan,” Roy muttered. 

Ed’s hands wrapped around Roy’s wrists, pulling the precious box further from his guard. 

“Why did you then?” Ed asked. His voice was soft. 

“Because you deserve to have seen something magical.”

“I’ll still go see it,” Ed said. “Fuck, say yes to me and I’ll go look at anything you want me to.”

Roy looked up through the edges of his hair. Ed was lit by the dying fire and a faint stripe of a streetlight sliced thin by the curtains. 

“You have to say yes to me too,” Roy said. 

“I say yes,” Ed whispered. His grin was huge.

“So do I,” Roy said. 

He sat there, frozen. Not to plan, but the desired outcome. That was what usually happened with Ed. The younger man could never stick to a plan.

His  _ fiance _ could never stick to a plan.

“Roy?” Ed asked.

Roy blinked.

“When you’re done glitching, you should probably give me that ring.”

The second most precious thing in Roy Mustang’s possession changed that day. It stopped being the tungsten ring with bits of obsidian that he’d had custom made, and it became the silver band with a carefully carved inscription. 

_ With this I am yours. Forever.  _


End file.
